A Femtocell (Femtocell) base station is a small base station that can be applied indoors and is able to provide high-speed indoor wireless access to users in a simple and cost-effective mode. Femtocell base stations may be installed independently by users. Because the Femtocell base stations are deployed at random, interference is caused to traditional macro base stations that are built according to a detailed frequency reuse plan, and interference also exists between the Femtocell base stations.
Currently, among researches on interference of Femtocell base stations, most focus on interference caused by the Femtocell base stations to macro base stations, and few relate to interference between the Femtocell base stations. In addition, Femtocell base stations do not have a unified backhaul (Backhaul) link, making it difficult to implement information sharing and coordination; and the Femtocell base stations usually contend to access the same frequency band in disorder, making it difficult to coordinate inter-Femtocell interference.